The Great Mother
by LoveK
Summary: Everyone always knew Bella and Jacob ended up together for a reason. But once they find out the reason nothing will ever be the same again. Bella finds out about her new place in the tribe. Bella/Jacob and the Pack *Vague summary but please give it a chance.Great things to come.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

***Hey this is a story I had an idea about for awhile now. So anyway in this story Bella is Jacob's imprint because she chose Jacob and their engaged and they live in La Push.(I know you Bella/Edward lovers are thinking 'not gon happen' or 'On to the next one' but give it a chance and keep an open mind)Anyway do everyone always wondered why Jacob and Bella ended up together but in this story everything makes sense. So this starts off with Bella and Jacob waking up and things take an interesting turn.* ENJOY XOXO**

**Chapter 1: Can you understand me?**

Bella turned over in her sleep and landed onto a hot chest. She starts for a second before she recognized her imprint's pressence. Satisfied that it was her imprint she snuggled into Jacob's warmth and just breathed in his scent feeling her body go limp and relax. In his sleep Jacob's arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer and stroked her hair which caused Bella to sigh in contentment. At her sigh Jacob shifted a little keeping her on his chest. Once he settled Bella turned over onto his chest resting her chin on her hands that lay his chest so she could look at his face which was so relax almost it was almost as if he were a boy again. After a few seconds Jacob opened his eyes then rubbed the sleep out of his eyes while yawning. She smiled at how cute he looked first thing in the morning.

"Good morning, how did you my warrior sleep?" Bella asked gently.

Jacob froze from rubbing his eyes and just blinked at me looking at me strangely.

"What"s wrong" I asked worriedly while Istroked his chest soothingly.

Jacob then said something that I had never heard before in her life. It made absolutely no sense. It sounded like a bunch a weird sounds that had no rhyme or reason.

"Jacob why are you speaking gibberish?" I asked confused which made his eyes get big.

Jacob then sat up pulling me with him before grabbing both my arms and looked me in the eye.

"Bella, can you understand me?" he asked me slowly searching my eyes.

"Yes...why are you talking like that." I replied which turned his face to one of complete shock. Then he let go of my arms and got out of bed. He started pacing back and forth across the room raking his fingers through his hair which he did whenever something was bothering him muttering to himself.

"Jacob, what's wrong? Why won't you tell me?" I asked panicked because I could feel all his conflicting emotions through the imprint.

He stopped pacing when he heard how panicked I sounded. He came back over to kneeled in front of me and took my hands."Bella, I wasn't speaking english." he replied looking up at me.

I furrowed my brow at that."But your speaking english right now."

"No beautiful we're speaking Quilete right now." he said looking at me carefully.

"But I don't know a word of Quilete. How is that possible? Why is this happening to me?" I asked. I started gasping for air in my panic because I was so overwhelmed. I didn't know what was happening to me or why. People don't just wake-up speaking another language entirely and forget the language they spoke their whole life in one night. As soon as he heard my breathing change he was pulling me close wrapping his arms around me. Being in his arms gave me overwhelming feeling of safety, comfort, and his love for me. After a few seconds my breathing rerturned to normal. Jacob kissed me tenderly on my forehead rubbed my back. He knew exactly what to do to make me relax and calm down.

"Don't worry just get dressed and we'll go straight to Sam and Emily's so I can talk to him about what's going on. We'll figure this out. Okay?" he said.

"Okay." I replied pulling away so I could get dressed.

Once we were both dressed we got in his car and headed straight to Sam's house. When we got their we both got out the car and Jacob grabbed my hand as we were walking to the front door. From outside I could hear the guys usual joking and play fighting going on. We walking right into the house like we always do at Sam's. Now that we were inside I could hear them more clearly and it sounded like the same gibberish Jacob spoke to me first thing this morning. I heard alot of them say thing then I heard my name so I looked up and they kept saying something to me but I didn't understand. I looked at them confused and didn't answer because I didn't know what they asked. My silence then got everybody's attention then and they quited down. Sam then walked out of the kitchen with Emily beside him to see what was going on. Jacob then put his arm around me pulling me into his side rubbing my arm. Jacob stared talking and I'm guessing told everybody what happened this morning. As he was talking everyone's faces confusion to shock which made their eyes widen then confusion were so shocked they had even stopped eating which is saying alot. If it were any other situation it would have been funny but right now it wasn't funny at all. When Jacob was done Sam then started talking and I looked up but I stopped paying attention since I didn't understand a word of it anyway. So I lookde back at the guys they still hadn't started back eating yet but all their eyes were on me now. They were looking at me like they were kind of fascinated but their was still alittle confusion there. It made me kind of uncomfortable. Jacob then stroked my cheek gently withthe back of his finger and said my name to get my attention.

"Bella" I looked up at him when he said my name softly.

" Me and Sam are going to go talk to the elders and see if they know anything. We'll be back as soon as we can. Don't worry nothing will happen to you here. Everything will be okay." he told me softly but I knew the other could hear with their wolf hearing.

I nodded my head. He then kissed me on my lips softly, hugged me then they left. Everyone just stared at the door they just went through for a few moments then at the same time everyone's eyes shifted back to me. It was so creepy because nobody was saying anything just staring. Emily was the first one to snap out of it and she came up to me slowly and smiled kindly like she always does and said something softly.

That again confused me which was happening alot lately and I didn''t like it. So I decided I would talk to her this time and hope she would be able to understand me.

"Emily can you understand me because I can't anything you're saying." I said a little panicky.

She then looked a little surprised despite what she heard but replied anyway." Yes I can understand you perfectly. You're speaking quilete perfectly."

"Oh thank you. This is scaring me. All I did was wake-up this morning and Jacob tells me I'm not speaking english. How the hell is this happening?Who forgets and learns a language over night." I said quickly.

"It's okay. Everything is going to be fine just sit down and eat something. Relax they'll be back in no time then we'll figure this out." she said soothingly. She then grabbed my arm gently and guided to a open chair and made me sit down while she got me some food.

They guys were still staring at me their food untouched. I now felt relaxed enough to find that funny. This was the longest I ever saw them go without eating or talking. I laughed at them. " If you guys don't eat your food and stop staring at me I'm going to eat your bacon." I said in quilete smiling at them hoping they spoke quilete well enough to understand me. They did because they all snapped out of it and grabbed their plates turning to the side so I couldn't reach their food.

"You steal my bacon and you have to make me breakfast for a week." Embry said in quilete smirking still turned to the side away from me.

" So all of you can understand me?" I asked them looking around the table at all of them so I knew who I could speak to. They all nodded now not being able to talk becuase they were stuffing their faces again which was normal.

Emily then came back with my plate of food and put it in front of me. I said thank you.

" Your welcome.I'm sorry but the guys have all the bacon." she said apologetically.

"Oh that's okay, that just means that one of them will have to share." I said smugly. "So who wants to really sweet and share their bacon with me." I said giving them my sweetest smilie.

They all looked at each other trying to see who was going to give up their bacon. I was sitting accross from Quil so I thought I'd try him first. "Quil, won't you share with me?" I asked sweetly giving him my puppy dog eyes.

It worked for a second but then he shook hish head fast. He said "No no I can't. I'm in love with this bacon I've been looking forward to this bacon all night on patrol." I pouted a little but picked my next target. I had to move fast because if I waited too long everybody would eat their bacon. I turned to Embry who was sitting next to me and he had about eight pieces of bacon.

"Embry...?" I said softly. He turned towards me with his mouth full.

"Yeah?" He asked around the food in his mouth.

"Can you please give me some bacon?" I did the puppy dog eyes again. I knew it would work on him because we had a really close brother and sister relationship. I could tell from the look on his face he was getting sucked in. He looked like he was having a inner battle with himself about whether or not he was going to give me some. It was too funny but I had to keep my puppy dog face so I tried hard not to laugh. He finally shook his " No I cannot give up my bacon. You know it's my favorite." He whinied.

"Fine you don't have to share." I said. He looked surprised that I gave in so easily.

"Are you mad?" He asked nervously.

"Of course not." I said and started eating my eggs and toasts. He looked at me supiciously for a few seconds. He looked like he believe me so he set his plate on the table and started eating again. It was pretty quite except for the sounds of eating. Embry was so focused on his food that I knew if I was going to steal his bacon I had to do it now. I knew I had to be fast about it because the wolves had really fast reflexes. I looked around the table to see if anyone was paying attention to me. They weren't so I took my chance and tried to snatch some bacon. I almost grabbed some but by the time my hand reached where the plate was the whole plate was gone and Embry was out his seat. I jumped out of too and Embry held his plate above his head.

"Come on Embry give me some." I panted out as I started jumping up trying to reach the plate. It was any use considering he was about 6 ft 6 without his arms up and I was only 5 ft 6.

"Nope not this time." Embry said just looking down at me while I kept jumping trying to reach his plate.

"Please"

Everybody laughed just watching us go back and forth like we usually do. I finally stopped jumping and took a step back crossing my arms over my chest.

"Come on Embry. If you share I'll make you a big breakfast tomorrow." I said trying to sound persuasive. That got his attention I could practicely see his ears perk up.

"Really?" he asked sounding excited.

"Yeah I'll make eggs, bacon, sausage, toasts, pancakes, and frybread."

"Since when can you make frybread?" He asked curiiously.

"I don't know it just popped into my head. I know how to make it now.

" Well here you can have it all." He said eagerly putting all eight pieces of bacon on my plate.

After hearing this Quil, Jared, and Seth were putting their last pieces of bacon on my plate too asking I could cook for them too. Emily was laughing at the whole situation standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"You don't fight fair." He pouted

Everybody started we were laughing we heard the front door open and seconds later Jacob and Sam entered the kitchen. Jacob came in and picked me up out of my seat so he could sit down and sat me in his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me on my temple while I happily ate my bacon.

He looked down at my plate and his eyes widened. "Bella why do you have a pile of bacon?" He asked taking a piece.

"Well at first there wasn't any bacon left and I tried to get them to share. But then I got Embry to share by promising to make him a big breakfast tomorrow. And then everybody else wanted some too so they gave me theirs too." I told him.

Embry then said " Yeah she's making me eggs, pancakes, sausage, toasts, bacon and did you know she now knows how to make frybread?"

Jacob eyes got big. "Really?" He asked excited

"Yes, all of a sudden I know how to make it." I said.

"Wait... I get some too right." He asked anxiously.

I laughed "Of course my warrior gets some." I said smirking then kissed his cheek.

They started laughing at my new nickname for him. Sam was laughing too then he asked everybody to listen. Once everybody quieted down he finally spoke. He said "Okay so I'll speak in quilete so Bella can okay with everybody?"When everybody nodded he continued in quilete. "We told the elders of the situation and they also are unsure of the reason this situation happened. They want to have a bonfire tonight with only the pack and their imprints so we can talk about the situation. They would also like to speak with Bella."

It made me nervous that the elders wanted to speak with me. Sam then looked at and said "Don't worry Bella we'll figure the situation out tonight." Jacob's arms tightened around me silently giving me his support. So it was settled, we would get all our answers tonight.

***There's more to come. Please R&R Thanks ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga or the character. But I do own what I did with them. This storyline is MINE.**

**AN: Hey everybody I come baring treats Haha I'm just joking. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story and tell me what you think. Thanks. XoXoLoveK**

**Chapter 2: Taha Aki**

We were the last ones to make it to the bonfire. Everybody was there the Pack, Kim, Emily, my sister, and the Elders. Everyone but the pack looked up curiously when we walked toward the bonfire because they didn't know what was going on; they just knew it had something to do with Bella. The bonfire was arranged so that the logs were in a half circle with the fire in the middle. The semi-circle left an open space for people to talk and address everyone at meetings such as this one. Once we sat down the elders explained to everyone why they planned the bonfire. They were speakingg in English so Bella didn't know what they were saying but Jaob told her they were explaining to everyone the situation. Everyone that didn't know were shocked and stared at Bella which caused her to snuggle closer into Jacob. He rubbing her back soothingly and murmured words of comfort to her.

Billy then called her her name causing her to look up at him.

"Bella come to me." he said in quilete knowing he would have to use it with her from now on. Bella looked up at Jacob and he nodded kissing her on the forehead.

"I'm here for you." Jacob told her quietly even though the pack could no doubt hear. Bella nods then walks slowly and hesitantly up to Billy who is standing with the Elders.

Billy smiles encouragingly at Bella to come closer saying "Do not worry daughter no harm will come to you."

Once Bella is standing in front of Billy she starts to feel really weak and dizzy. She started to sway a little before she passed out dropping down onto the sand.

Jacob was kneeling next to Bella on the ground smoothing her hair away from her face while calling her name panicked while everyone was now standing around them. Jacob was about to pick Bella up when the fire suddenly grew larger and started roaring. Bella suddenly opened her eyes and sat up. She started standing up which caused everyone to step back and give her some room. When she finally stands up and everyone human and werewolf can feel alpha energy surrounding her. It was the strongest anyone had ever felt; it felt like Sam's alpha energy to the tenth power. Everyone gasped and immediately dropped down to their knees with their heads bowwed and turned to the side exposong their necks involuntarily in a sign of submission and respect. After a moment Jacob was the only one brave enough to life his head and stand up. He walked up to Bella hesitantly because he could tell something wasn't right.

"Bella...?" Jacob asked unsurely.

Bella looked him in the eye and he could only hold her gaze for a second before he drops his eyes and exposed his neck in submission again.

"No" Bella replies in quilete but it's not Bella's voice. The voice coming from Bella deep, masculine and full of power. " Be at peace son of Ephraim your mate is safe. I mean her no harm. I just need to explain things then once I am done she will return to you and everything will make sense."

Then addressing everyone " All of you be at peace; I will return your sister to you once I have spoken. Believe the words I speak." Everyone slowly lifts their heads from their kneeling position and look up at Bella. " I come to you today my children with news but first let me inform you of who I am. I am Taha Aki and after tonight nothing will be as it was. First I will tell you of the prophiecy that was kept secret for generations for the purpose of things turning out the way they are meant to. It is destined for the soulmate of the alpha Ephraim Black's descendant to be the Great Mother. Because Jacob is the destined alpha and Bella is his soulmate she is destined to give birth to two of the original warriors of the Quilete tribe which are my sons Yaha Uta, and Taha Wi. The stories you tell that speaks of the Cold Ones are true except there is a part missing that has not been told. The Cold Ones that came and detroyed the peace in our tribe belonged to the Volturi. Somehow the Volturi had gained knowledge that we had the ability to change forms from man to wolf and they had sent them to see for themselves. They have a fascination with things that are rare and we were something they had not seen before. We were far stronger and faster than they could imagine so they wanted us to be theirs. But the vampires they sent were too driven by their lust for life that they lost control and revealed themselves. The Volturi had learned of their deaths at our hands and came to speak with the remaining members of the pack. They vowed to have their revenge; they swore they would come for our descendants and take them into their service. Our brothers had brought this knowledge with them when they passed from earth into the Great Sprirt land. The Great Spirit also knew of this and told us that when the time came that the Volturi decided to come for our sons two of us would return to join them in the fight to destroy the Volturi and avenge our people. The Great Spirit told us that when the time came we would learn who was to fight and I would be the one to explain things."

"Tomorrow morning Yaha Uta and Taha Wi will reside in Bella's womb. This pregnancy will be like others except for some things. During the pregnancy she will adapt a werewolves appetite to support their growth. Her scent will change, her scent will become very sweet and comforting; everything that makes you feel safe and protected. You will constantly want to insure her comfort. All of you will feel an extreme protectiveness towards her; you wolves will instintively recognize who she is and the life she carries within her. Nothing will come to harm her because your wolves won't allow it. They would tear apart this world to keep her safe. In your times of need it will be she you turn to when you feel sad, scared, stressed, or angry. This will not affect your relationships with your imprints. They will feel these things to at some degree and understand them. It will make your bond stronger."

"These feelings will not be that of lovers but as a sister with the exception of Jacob. Once she gives birth these feelings for her will die down but not disappear. As for Jacob all your feelings will simply intensify so do not freight you will always be her everything as she is to you. And when things have passed you both will have children together that you create from love. Jacob you have always known that you were destined for greatness but you were not aware of what, this is your destiny. As for Taha Wi and Yaha Uta. Thet would die to protect her, their love for her is unconditional. They will lend her their strength and knowledge whenever she need it. She will be the one to guide them and will be their comforter in all things as no one else can be. Also they will age at a faster rate which means the pregnancy will only last seven pregnancy will be difficult because of their size; she will need your strength to push through. By the time they should be 18 months old they will be mentally and phsically eighteen years of age. When they reach this age all their memories and knowledge will be restored to them. Regardless of them having been born before; Bella is their mother in every sense of the word and more. As for Bella speaking in quilete and haveing no knowledge of english, this will at times of great peril will she be able to speak and understand times other than that she will do things that a quilete mother would do. If there is ever a situation when you desperately need counsel she will be able to advice you, the solution will come to her."

"Bella will be aware of all this when she returns to you. With this new found knowledge I will leave you. We will talk again when the time comes. Bella will not wake up again till tomorrow when these changes have taken place. Take care." With that the fire died out as Bella's eyes closed and her body sagged falling but Jacob catches her before she hits the ground picking her up and cradling her in his arms.

Everyone was in complete shock including the elders. Forgetting everyone else Jacob softly brushed Bella's hair away from her face, softly stroking his fingers along her cheekbone looking at her in awe before softly pressing a kiss to her forehead as she sleeps.

No one said anything for a few minutes in shock at what they had just heard. They never expected to hear anything like just watched as Jacob cuddled Bella looking at her face with so much love in his eyes it seemed like they were intruding on a private intmate moment between Bella shivers in her sleep a little Jacob snaps out of his staring at Bella and realizes that although he doesn't feel the chill she does.

He lifted his head and said "We should all go home and get some rest. It's been alot to take in and it's been a long night. Tomorrow morning we can all meet at my house and we can all talk." he says with authority. Everyone slowly rose up from their knees murmuring goondnight as they all headed to their respectable homes. But Jacob wasn't paying attention to anyone, his focus entirely on Bella as he walked them back to their home.

*****Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll be posting chapter 3 SOON. Tell me what you think. And thank you those of you who are following, favoriting, and reviewing my story. -LoveK**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga or the character. But I do own what I did with them. This storyline is MINE.**

**AN: I know I said I would post Chapter 3 soon but I didn't. I'm so sorry. I promise I'll update faster. Forgive me (puppydog eyes, pouty lip). Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. ** **XoXoLoveK**

**Chapter 3: I remember...**

**JPOV**

When I got Bella home I laid her gently on our bed and changed her into her pajamas so she could be comfortable. She was in a deep peaceful sleep; her breathing slow and even like it is whenever she sleeps. After I had her dressed I tucked her under our comforter, then once I had her settled I changed my own clothes and got in next to her. Even in sleep her body unconsciously reached towards mine and she snuggled into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her snuggly which caused her to give a soft sigh. As I held her I finally had a chance to think.

I remember when it all started it feels like yesterday; I will never forget those nerve wrecking few days. It all started when Bella went to save that bloodsucker Edward or as I like to call him 'dumbass' in Italy. I would've let him die but Bella being Bella had to help him despite what he did to her. I was sure I had lost her forever, I mean she went to a city run by vampires in another country. What else was I supposed to think?

The bloodsucker that Bella told me about named Aro that could know every thought you ever had from one touch was the one to get all the details about us from 'dumbass'. It was irritating enough having the enemy know every goddamn thing that should be kept secret, but to have the leeches that want to basically enslave us and our future descendants was just crossing a huge line that should not be crossed. The pack called it 'mind rape' because we DID NOT consent to that shit. 'Dumbass' knew all kinds of things about us that were supposed to remain within the pack and our Elders. So needless to say Aro learned alot about us from 'dumbass' and he planned to come for us.

After the Volturi finally let them go the future telling leech had a vision of the volturi making the decision to come for the pack and Bella because her thoughts couldn't be heard and they thought she would be an asset as a vampire.

I remember the day that Bella came back from Italy. I had been doing patrol around her house watching for days waiting for her to come back to see that she was safe or if I would feel her die through our bond and Charlie would get a phone call that she died. The pack couldn't get me to leave her house or phase back. I barely ate or slept for days or checked in with my dad. It was torture being away from my imprint and not know if she was safe especially knowing she was in a whole different country run by old, dusty, intitled, arrogant vamps who thought they were the best thing since fire. I mean they were so old they probably seen Vikings...now that's old.

I felt the pull before I heard the car. I felt the pull of the imprint and the pain gradually lessened letting me know Bella was gettin closer. The relief and joy I felt was so overwhelming that my legs gave out from under me as I gave a soft whine because I missed her so much. When I smelled 'dumbass' with her my hackles rose as I got to my feet releasing a low threatening growl as I watched him carry my Bella towards her house because she was so exhausted. I wanted to make him put her down so I could confront him and rip him apart but I couldn't do anything without revealing myself because Charlie came running outside yelling at Edward. He was telling him to leave his property and never come back again, and to stay away from his daughter or he'd fill him with bullets. As he set her feet on the ground so she could go into the house Bella whispered to 'dumbass' asking him to wait for her in her room; she wanted to talk to him before she went to sleep.

I knew he used to always sneek into her room and I hated him being in there, the only person who should be allowed in there was me. She was my soulmate and unlike Edward I wouldn't have been sneaking into her room for weeks to watch her sleep without her knowing it. That leech has serious problems with privacy. I didn't trust him alone with her so even though it was painful I stayed hidden in the trees in wolf form so I could hear better and listened to what Bella told him.

I couldn't believe my ears at first. Did she really just tell him she was done with him, that she moved on and didn't want him anymore? I thought to myself. But as I kept listening I listened to her break up with him. It was the happiest day of my life. She had finally let go of 'dumbass'. After he left she went straight to sleep so there was no chance for me to talk to her. And I knew Charlie wouldn't be letting her go anywhere for a long time so I had to wait even though it was killing me.

Later that day the future-teller Alice showed up at the treaty line asking to speak with Sam. Embry had howled and he all phased immediately wondering what had happened. Embry told us she was at the treaty line alone and wanted to talk to Sam. When we reached Embry he relaxed a little now that he wasn't alone anymore. We saw that she really was alone which made us curious and suspicious. Sam told us he was going to phase and talk to her but wanted us to flank him just in case it was a trap considering Bella did break up with Edward earlier that day. Sam phased behind a tree and put on his cutoffs. She told him that they were leaving and they weren't coming back. But she had a vision she wanted to tell us about. Her vision showed the Volturi coming to the decision to come for the pack and Bella in 5 years. They wanted to wait till the pack grew bigger. She said we would know the Volturi were 2 days away when a red headed vampire named Victoria came on our land with another leech that had dreads. Alice told Sam that despite Bella's decision they still loved her and they would come back to help fight the Volturi. Sam immediately told her no.

He said " We will handle the situation." He told her they weren't allowed to come back; the treaty was dissolved and any of them that came back would be killed. They had 24 hours to leave Forks and to pass on the information to her family. After she agreed she disappeared.

Ever since the Cullens left there has always been random vampires showing up in our territory and everytime we would kill them another would come along. But I knew what they were would keep sending bloodsuckers they knew we would kill so our pack would keep growing; they wanted a big group of us so they could have more 'pets' to guard them.

But that was 2 years ago which means in 3 more years they will make their move, and when they do we'll be waiting. And I understood what was happening and me and Bella's purpose. I wasn't upset at all by how things were playing out. If anything I was proud and honored that we would be able to help future generations and save our people from those that seek to harm them. We were apart of something that would change the very foundation of the tribe. We were fighting a fight to spare our tribe and future descendants from the same fate as our ancestors. I'm not worried because I know that all of us are in this together and we were fighting for the same thing. Bella would reunite us with our ancestors. We were chosen to do a powerful thing. I understand why me and Bella had to go through those struggles we did. It was so that our bond would be stronger and no one influenced our relationship. With everything that Bella and I were going to face my love for her grew even more which I didn't think was possible. Bella always says I'm her personal sun. Well she is the moon of my life. She is my whole world and I just hope Bella is okay with the things that were happening and changing. But I won't be able to find out till tomorrow morning. But the fact that I'm experiencing it with my brothers as well is a comfort. The Volturi have no idea that our ancestors had a plan. When they come we WILL be ready for WE WILL WIN.

Content and determined I finally followed Bella and drifted off into a deep sleep. My last thought being 'I wonder how everyone else will react tomorrow morning'.

*****Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed. I'll post again quicker than last time. Promise. Lots of Love. **

** -Love K**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hey everybody this is the new chpt. I hope you like it. This is a longer one. Enjoy!**

**-LoveK**

**Chapter 4: Wide Awake **

I woke up feeling refreshed. I've never woke up and felt this good. "I wonder why..." I thought before it all came rushing back. I remembered the bonfire. I remember passing out and Taha Aki speaking through me; everything he said. Everything about the pack, the Volturi, and me. After that everything went black for awhile until I started dreaming.

_ I was in a clearing in the forest that was surrounded by trees. I was laying down in the grass watching the clouds slowly move, enjoying the gentle breeze that was blowing causing the grass to rustle softly. I was lost in my feeling of peace when all of a sudden two small tan faces came into view their long hair tickling my face. They started giggling when their hair made me both grabbed one of my arms and started pulling trying to make me sit up. I don't know how but I could tell them apart. Taha was on my right side and Yaha was on left._

_"Come play with us mama." Yaha begged._

_"Mama, can we ride the wolves again?" Taha asked grunting as they kept pulling on my arms. They weren't making any progress considering they were only 4._

_I sat up taking pity on them and finally got a good look at them. They were so adorable with their dark brown almost black eyes and long beautiful shiney black hair that reached the small of their backs. They were the same height and looked alot alike but you could easily tell them I looked closely I could see a lot of the guys in their faces like their eyes,nose, mouth even their perfect white baby teeth. _

_I felt a warmth spread throughout my body. These were my boys. My sons._

_I must have took too long to answer because they both put one of their chubby hands on my cheeks to get my attention._

_"Mama? Can we?" Taha asked again but this time in english. That shocked me. I hadn't realized they were speaking quilete till he switched to english. We obviously must have taught them both languages because they knew I could understand both. I was happy about that because I don't want them to lose their native language. I pulled them into me for a hug. I pressed my face into both of their necks breathing in their scent. They still had that sweet and fresh baby scent._

_"Of course you can." I said letting them go. "Remember how I taught you to call them ?" I asked looking at their faces as their eyes lite up. _

_"Can I do it?" Yaha asked bouncing up and down in place._

_"No I want to do it." Taha protested._

_"You can both do it together." I reasoned. They looked at each other and nodded in agreement._

_"Okay on the count of three." I said standing up brushing off my pants. They cupped their hands around around their mouths and waited for me to get to three._

_"One...two...three" As soon as I said three they both let out a shrill bird cry that echoed through the came up to me and hugged my legs as we looked into the trees. Waiting._

_"Listen." I said quietly. Then we heard leaves rustling and twigs snapping._

_A few seconds later three huge wolves came through the trees. The biggest black one was Sam,the slightly smaller russet brown one was Jacob, and the smallest grey one was Leah. They stopped about 6 feet away from us. They laid down on their stomachs and rested their heads down on their paws. I looked down at the boys to see their reaction. I laughed at their facial expressions. Their eyes were huge with amazement and awe. They looked up at me silently asking for permission. When I nodded my head yes they ran over to the wolves their long hair flying behind them. They went up to each wolf and petted it's head giggling when the wolves licked their faces in response. When they got to Jacob they hugged his neck while they petted his muzzle. It was like they knew it was Jacob even though we hadn't told them the pack turned into wolves yet. Once they let go of his neck they ran over to the other wolves like they knew I would ride Jacob. I watched Taha climb onto Sam and Yaha climb onto Leah. Since the wolves were so big they had to turn their heads and nudge them with their noses to help them get onto their backs. _

_While they were getting situated I said "Hold on tight okay." I knew Leah and Sam would never let anything happen to them but I still got worried. _

_"Okay mama." they said in unison cheerfully. _

_As Leah and Sam rose to their feet the boys cheered. _

_"Look at me mama!"_

_"I'm tall." _

_"I know I see you ." I replied grinning._

_"Let's go wolfie." Taha yelled._

_"Yeah." Yaha and Leah shook their heards side to side slighty with the wolf version of a grin on their faces and trotted towards the trees._

_"Bye mama."_

_"See you at home." and they disappeared through the trees._

_I turned to Jacob and see he had been watching me. I walked up to him and rubbed his nose which made him give a deep purr. I ran my hand along his jaw till I reached his neck. When I wrapped my arms around his neck he turned his head and leaned it gently against my shoulder. I turned my head towards his ear and whispered "I missed you." even though he had only been patroling for 5 hours. He whined which let me know he felt the same. We hugged for a long moment before I pulled away and kissed his nose._

_"Let's get back to the boys before they start trouble." I said getting on his back. Jacob gave a wolf laugh and stood up then we were running throughh the woods._

_That dream faded into another._

_It was a bright sunny day and I was standing on our back porch shading my eyes looking into the forest at the back of our yard. I was trying to see into the trees waiting for them. I saw movement in the trees then a moment later they came out. When they spotted me they started running towards me playfully pushing each other trying to get to me first. Yaha was winning until Taha tripped him making him do a face plant in the grass. He laughed when Yaha growled at him and kept running; then he jumped up the five porch steps. He bent his knees so he could wrap his arms round my waist gently and lifted me off my feet. They never let me forget how short I was. He spun me around in a circle making me laugh. "Did you miss me?" he asked smiling as he put me back on my feet. _

_Once he put me down I smacked him upside the head and planted my hands on my hips. " Wi, why did you do that to your brother?" I asked using his nickname; we called Yaha by his nickname 'Uta'. We never used their full names. I pretended like I was angry when I wasn't. I was used to them being rough with each other, it must be a wolf thing. _

_"Don't worry mom, you know he'll heal." He replied with a smirk as he watched Uta make his way to the porch. He was glaring at Wi as he made his way up the steps. Wi hurriedly kissed my cheek before running into the house barely dodging Uta's hands that were grabbing at him. Uta growled letting Wi escape into the house. He turned to me after a moment and I laughed at the blades of grass that were stuck in his long dark hair. I started plucking the grass out while Uta had a frown on his face. "Don't kill your brother okay." I said having finished plucking out the grass. _

_"Why not? I should." he pouted. That made me laugh again._

_"Because it would make me sad." I joked._

_"Okay" he relented and hugged me. He had to haunch down too. It never stopped amazing me how fast they had grown up. They were grown men now; they weren't little boys anymore. I smoothed his hair down then put my fingers in it which I knew made him relax. He loved when I did it; it was comforting to him. As soon as I started raking my nails gently across his scalp I heard a soft deep rumbling coming from within his chest. After a few moments of doing this I started to pull away; he reluctantly let me go. _

_"It's lunchtime." I said as an explanation. As soon as he heard that he ran inside. I just shook my head. What was with those wolves and food?_

_Jacob should be here any minute; So I leaned my back against our porch rail and closed my eyes as the sun warmed my face. After a few minutes later I felt fingers lightly carassing my face. I smiled leaning my face into his touch. I knew it was Jacob without opening my eyes. When he stepped closer to me I opened my eyes tilting my head back so I could see his face. His eyes were soft and full of love. He put his palm to my cheek and leaning in whispered "I love you.". He lips were almost touching mine before I woke up. _

I rested my hands on my still flat stomach and gently rubbed it. When I did that I felt a warmth start from my hands and spread all the way up my arms and settle in my chest. It was the most amazing feeling I had ever felt. It felt like getting a hug from love itself. It made me feel like I got a thousand hugs and kisses from Jacob all at the same time. I get a little dizzy and breathless when Jacob kisses me once; so to feel like he was giving me a ton of hugs and kisses at the same time made my body swoon and I almost fell off the bed. But with those feeling was also this feeling of being completely safe, sheltered, and loved. I snatched my hands away from my stomach in confusion and the warmth slowly went away. What the heck was that? I put my hands back on my stomach and I felt the warmth spread all over again. I took my hands off again. I have no idea why that happened. It's probably just me.

But I can't believe I'm carrying them. I'll be doing something that's never been done before. This generations pack will be able to bond with past pack members which is unheard of. Then to top it off the Volturi wants all of us to be little pets for them. But we have to beat them because if we don't I'm terrified of what the future will be for the future generations of the tribe. I'm glad I can do this for the pack and the tribe. I have a chance to protect and help them like they've done for if people still feel like I don't deserve Jacob this will definitely convince them of my loyalty and future in the I've grown to love all of the pack as my brothers , and Emily, Kim,Claire and Leah as my sisters. Over the years we've grown closer to each other which is why I'm worried how this will affect my relationship with them. I'm afraid that this will make them uncomfortable around me. This situation can either bring us closer together as a pack or make things tense and awkward. I really hope this creates an unbreakable bond between us because we'll need each other for the hard times that are coming and I need them to get through this.

Then there's Jacob. How does he feel about me being pregnant? Will this drastically change things between us? I wonder if he's upset that I'm not pregnant with a baby that he and I made together. Of everything going on his reaction and feelings are the one thing I'm concerned about the most. I looked at Jacob who was still sleeping and sighed. I could sit here all day thinking about how the pack was going to react or the elders or Jacob but I would drive myself crazy.

I looked at the clock on the bedside table; it read **6:37 am. **Jacob wouldn't be up for another hour. I decided to go cook breakfast because cooking always relaxed me. Plus I promised Embry to make him a huge breakfast and I doubted any excuse I made for why he didn't have his breakfast would fly with him. And I'm going to take a wild guess and say that the pack, elders included wanted to come over to see me and have a nice long chat. Yay I get to be the center of attention again. say we had a lot to talk about would be an understatement.

I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. After showering and brushing my teeth I headed to the kitchen and took out everything I need. I rolled up my sleeves and got to work. I was using every eye on the stove and the oven. It was hot but I didn't mind I was used to it. I didn't think about anything as I cooked, I focused all my energy and thoughts on what I was doing. By the time I was done cooking I had cooked three large dozens of eggs, four long tubes of sausage, six packs of bacon, two loaves of toast, about thirty pieces of frybread, forty-five pancakes and three big pans of hashbrowns just for good measure. If all that didn't fill them up nothing would. I made Jacob four huge plates of food and put it in the oven for when he woke up. I knew from experience that the thought of saving food never crossed the pack's mind when they were eating which was pretty much inhaling their food. I put all the food on the table which I'm surprised didn't collapse from the weight; and added the plates and utensils. As I was heading into the kitchen to get drinks I heard a knock on the door.

*****Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. I hoped you liked it.*****


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Everything Is As It Should Be **

As I was heading into the kitchen to get drinks I heard a knock on the door which made me pause. They never knock; they usually just walk right in. This cannot be good. That's exactly what I was scared would happen. They're already treating me differently and I don't want that. Another knock on the door snapped me out of my thoughts again. I really need to stop doing that. On my way rushing to the door I tripped on a rug halfway there. Ow!

I got up rubbing my now red bruising knee and hopped to the door. When I pulled the door open I was met with a smirking Embry and Paul who was doing bad job at holding in his laughter. They must've heard me fall.

"Bella…" Embry took a breath so he didn't bust out laughing "did you fall again?" he tried to ask innocently.

"No I dropped something." I replied indignantly.

"Then why does your knee bruising." Paul asked as he and Embry stared at my knee heads cocked slightly to the side.

"I… was scratching it." I said crossing my arms over my chest daring them to say otherwise.

"Then you must be stronger than you look because it looks like someone hit it with a baseball bat." He grinned thinking he got me.

Okay I'm going to hit him where it hurts.

"You must be hungry." I stated changing the subject and it worked because his eyes lit up like Christmas and his mouth dropped open slightly. While I had him nice and distracted I looked at Paul who was wearing the same expression.

"Paul, I made a ton of food. Come in and eat." I said cheerfully.

As Paul was eagerly stepping forward Embry stuck his arm out halting him.

"What about me?" he asked panicked. "Don't I get any?"

"No, I don't feed people who tease me." I said and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Come on Bella." he whined stepping in the doorway towards me for a hug. As he was leaning in he paused a second before pulling back again. I looked up at him to see what was wrong. I know Taha Aki said my scent was supposed to change but it's supposed to smell better. I couldn't read the expression on his face; it was a mix between surprise, disbelief, and maybe awe. He leaned in again and sniffed at my hair then gave a low purr. What?!

"What's up?" Paul asked as shocked as I was by his reaction.

Embry pulled away with his eyes closed. "You have to smell her. It's amazing." he stated.

"Okay." Paul agreed slowly suspicious.

Paul leaned in and sniffed my hair pausing there for a moment too. I waited because to be honest now I was curious whether or not Paul would have the same reaction as Embry. But his reaction was...shocking. It was so different from Embry's that know I didn't know how to react.

Paul pulled me into him wrapping his arms around me into a tight but gentle hug. He buried his face in my hair and I felt his deep breathes move the strands of my hair.. I froze which is a normal response to getting hugged by Paul. Over the last year Paul got less mean and angry but he was still a ass most of the time however he did stop teasing me relentlessly. Which I am so thankful not to have my past that I want to forget rubbed in my face at every turn. And he didn't just go around hugging people. In fact he didn't hug anyone especially me the 'ex-leech lover'.

I hesitantly wrapped my arms around him returning the hug, I might as well enjoy this while I can because once he realizes what he's doing he'll pull away from me like I have some crazy disease that can actually kill shape shifters . We stood like that for a couple of minutes when I felt Paul start to shake. Uh-oh he must've came to his senses and got pissed. Not good.

I pulled away quickly thinking he was going to phase and I couldn't risk my babies. But when I looked up at his face it wasn't angry. In fact it was the opposite of angry. Is that...? Yes those are tears in his eyes that are about to spill over. His eyes were what really got my attention. His eyes were the saddest things I ever saw. They had so much sadness and pain I felt tears form in my own eyes.

Paul tried to hold the tears in which made him shake harder. I pulled him to me this time and he came more than willingly. He wrapped his arms around my waist lifting me up off the ground so he could bury his face in my neck. And finally he stopped holding back and cried. When I say cried I mean CRIED. I felt the wetness of his tears running down my neck as I gently rubbed his head and back soothingly murmuring anything I could to comfort him. The sobs coming from deep within Paul's chest made my own tears finally run down my face. His sobs were so heartbreaking and sad. I never knew he held that much pain in him that he kept to himself; it wasn't healthy. At that moment I felt a connection spring between us, it wasn't as strong and intense as mine with Jacob but I could tell over time it would get stronger. I decided that I would look out for him. From this moment on I would make sure he got enough to eat, sleep, and he wasn't alone that much anymore. I'm going to look after him like a sister would if he had one. He would be a brother to me like Embry.

Oh! I forgot Embry was here. I looked at him over Paul's shoulder to find him watching us with his mouth hanging open in a 'o'. He'd never seen this side of Paul both even though they phase together and hear each other's thoughts on a daily basis. He stepped forward and patted Paul on the shoulder semi-awkwardly offering him his support.

I gently shushed him and waited patiently for him. When he calmed down enough he gently set me back on my feet and pulled away. I looked at his tear-streaked face and I have never seen him look so vulnerable. Reaching up I gently wiped away the wetness on his cheeks and surprisingly he let me. Once all evidence of his tears was gone he looked down at the floor looking embarrassed that he broke down like that. We just saw a side of him no one else had ever seen. I always knew beneath all his anger there was something more and I'm glad that I got to be the one to see what it was beneath it.

I put a finger under his chin and gently lifted his face so he was looking up at me and he didn't resist.

"What made you so sad?" I asked softly lowering my hand.

He opened his mouth to speak but hesitated. I know why; He didn't know if he wanted to reveal what made him so sad to anyone especially me the ex "leech lover" as he used to not so fondly call me every damn chance he got.

He searched my eyes finding no judgment there and finally started to speak.

"Your scent reminds me of my mom. When I was younger my dad would always leave and spend all our money drinking at the bar after he had yelled and beat us because we 'disobeyed' him somehow. After he left I would always cried because I was anger with him for hitting us and myself for not being able to protect me and my mom. I felt helpless. And you know what my mom would do when I cried? She would hold me in her arm and sing old lullaby's till I stopped and fell asleep." He stopped taking a deep breath his eyes watering again. "She would comfort me", she thumped his chest hard with his closed fist for emphasis, "and she was the one who got most of the beating."

He took another shaky breath before continuing "Those were the rare times that I felt loved and safe like nothing could hurt me. Your scent makes me think of her hugs and her warmth. But now she's gone forever and I'll never have that feeling again." he ended hot tears running slowly down his face again. He wiped a hand roughly down his face and looked down at the wetness on his fingers like it offended him. I don't blame him I'm surprised I saw him cry once but seeing him cry twice just threw me off. And if it's blowing my mind I can't even imagine how he must feel.

I grabbed both his huge hands in my much smaller paler ones to get his attention. "From this day forward I'm not letting be alone so much anymore. I'm going to make sure that you eat and have everything you need. If you're at home by yourself for more than 2 hours I want you to come over here or I'll come over to your house. I don't care if you're sleeping you'll be over here or I'll be over there. You'll be my brother in everything but blood like Embry and I'll look out for you as a sister would. So I expect to see a lot more of you. Okay?" I said with conviction my eyes boring onto his. If he said "no" I would be in his face every chance I got. I wasn't taking no for an answer and he must've seen it in my eyes.

"Okay" he agreed quietly a smile forming on his lips.

This time I attacked him "Yes" I sang as I wound my arms around his waist and squeezed as hard as I could which wasn't much to wolves. He probably couldn't even feel it. "This is going to be so much fun Pauly." I beamed up at him. I know he hated that nickname. Oh well he was going to have to deal with it.

As if he heard my thoughts he groaned. "Really Bella, do you have to call me Pauly." he practically begged.

"What's wrong Pauly, you don't like your new nickname?" Embry teased trying to sound like a girl. It was horrible.

Paul growled at him and took a step forward but I stopped him with a hand on his chest. I turned to Embry and said with a smug expression, "Oh don't worry Embry I got a new nickname for you too."

"What?" he asked eyeing me up wearily?

"I'm going to call you...sweet cheeks." I said with as serious a face as I could manage. My stomach muscles quivered from my trying so hard not to laugh. Paul on the other hand didn't even try to contain his laughter and was literally rolling on the floor laughing loudly while clutching his stomach. Seeing him let go and laugh like that broke me and then I was laughing. So hard tears came to my eyes and I couldn't stand up straight.

I tried to pull myself together and look at Embry through the tears blurring my vision. He looked horrified. "Which cheeks are you talking about?" he managed to stutter out.

"That's the funny part; people will have to guess themselves." I explained laughing all over again.

Our conversation and laughter was promptly interrupted by a knock coming from the open doorway. Faster than my little weak normal human eyes could track Paul and Embry somehow managed to spin me around so that both of them stood in protective stances between me and whoever was at the door and growled viciously at them. I tried to see around them but their broad backs were in the way so I settled for peeking through the thin space between their muscular arms. I could just make out Billy in his wheelchair with Sue, Leah and Seth behind him. Why were they growling at them? They were family.

Before I could tell Paul and Embry to snap out of it Billy beat me to it. He slowly rolled through the doorway towards them completely unfazed by all the growling. He looked them both in the eyes wearing his stoic expression.

"I would never hurt my daughter." He said using what I called his 'councilman' voice because it was so deep and wise. It left no room for argument without sounding scary. But his words warmed me that he considered me his daughter because I consider him my second dad and I'm happy the feeling is mutual.

He met both their dark eyes again without fear. "I would never hurt your sister." he continued in the same voice. It was like a switch flipped in Paul and Embry. They straightened up and went right back to the way they were before. It was like the last minute had never happened.

"Wait, what was that?" I asked confused looking between the three of them.

Billy answered as he rolled closer to me, "Their wolves were in control." he stopped in front of me. They recognize you and will stop at nothing to protect you. Neither will we." he finished grabbing both my hands and rubbed the backs of them with his thumbs. Looking into his now gentle dark eyes so much like Jacob's I could see the truth of his words reflected from his eyes into mine.

"Thank you." I whispered sounding a little emotional. He smiled at me in understanding and let go of my hands.

At that precise moment four stomachs rumbled loudly the owners looking bashful.

I laughed "Come in, come in." I ushered eagerly, "I made a ton of food."

Sue, Leah, and Seth came up and hugged me. Sue hugged me first in a very motherly way and kissed me on the cheek. I love Sue; she was always there to give advice or just to talk to. She's pretty much taken the mother role in my life since my own mother wasn't around. It's wasn't that we forgot about each other it's just that she has her own life and now I have mine. I love her to death and I'm happy for her. It was just the two of us for so long but now we both have people who are important to us. Even though we check in every now and then things aren't the same as they used to be. When she stepped back Leah came and engulfed me in a warm hug. I heard her sniff "Bella you smell really good like..." she sniffed again loudly and pulled back again, "I can't describe it, it's like fresh baked cookies on a rainy day, like hot chocolate during a snow storm, it's like your mom's hug when you hurt yourself." Everybody just looked at her speechless.

"What?" she exclaimed confused.

"Wow Leah who knew you were a poet." Embry remarked feigning shock making Leah smack him upside the head.

Seth being his normal sweet cheerful self-laughed good naturedly "Hey Bella" he greeted and hugged me. He put his face in my hair. He too took a deep breath and gave a low purr and tightened his arms around me. I always fondly teased him about being a puppy because he was always nuzzling or touching me. And as you can guess Jacob was NOT okay with that. With our history of first him imprinting on me then me choosing to be with Edward he can be very possessive when it comes to me. So because of my dumb decisions it took a long time for him to let any males besides our dad's touch me in any way. But eventually he realized that it wasn't because Seth was trying to take me from him but he was making me smell like pack, he was showing that he cared about me. That they cared about me.

I think at this point I should get used to all the sniffing because it seems like this'll be everyone's reaction.

"I think Jacob's got competition." Paul commented as Seth very reluctantly let me go.

"As much as I enjoy all the love flowing right now can we eat because if we don't I just might die." Embry whined.

"Yeah go ahead but save some for everybody else." That was all they needed to hear because all four of them ran to the table with Sue, Billy and I following at a much slower speed. When we got there they were just standing around the table staring at it. Was that tears in their eyes?

"What's wrong?" I asked a little scared. Was the food spoiled and I didn't smell even though I think they would still eat it if it was.

"This is heaven. Did I die?" Embry asked. We all shook our heads at that one.

"Where's Jake?" Seth asked thinking with his head and not his stomach.

"He's still asleep; I'll go wake him up." I walked out the room and towards the hallway when there was a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it." I heard Sue say so I kept walking and entered our room closing the door behind me.

* * *

Jacob was spread out in the middle of our bed fast asleep. The happy feeling I was experiencing a minute ago deflates like a balloon leaving fear and apprehension in its place. I really hated to wake him up but everybody is and I don't want him to miss it.

I sat down on the side of the bed and leaned over him. "Jake" I whispered in his ear and gently shook his shoulder.

He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times. When his eyes focused on my face he gave me a sleepy smile. "Good morning beautiful." he practically cooed.

"Good morning" I mumbled looking down at my clenched hands in my lap. I let my hair fall over my shoulders blocking my face because I couldn't look into his eyes pregnant. With kids that aren't his might I add.

"Hey" He sat up and gently tried to turn my head back towards his but I resisted.

"What's wrong?" Why won't you look at me?" He pleaded and it hurt me to hear him like that.

"I don't know how to face you" I whispered my eyes watering.

"Why?" he asked plead still in his voice but fear was laced with it.

"Because I'm pregnant" I whispered my voice breaking. "And they're not yours." the hot tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I can go stay with my dad until we figure out what we want to-" An angry growl cut me off.

"You want to leave me." he ground out through his teeth.

"No, I never want to leave you."

A hot hand brushed my hair back behind my shoulder exposing my neck to him. I felt him lean in and heard him take a deep breath at my pulse point where my scent was strongest.

"Mine" he growled causing a shiver of pleasure to shoot up my spine. His wolf was in control right now. I tilted my head completely to the side baring my throat to him in submission. He was the only one I was allowed to submit to or his wolf would literally go crazy and probably- no definitely kill someone. "Yes, I'm yours" I stated simply.

It had the desired affect and satisfied the wolf because he purred deep in his chest as he nibbled and kissed my neck. He worked his way up my neck across my jaw gently turning my face towards his for a soft peck on the lips. He pulled away from the kiss and looked deep into my eyes the look so intense I jumped a little. "You're not going anywhere. I want to be with you; I love you. I'm not angry... but I am sorry that you have to do this. I'll be there for you through it all. I'll be anything you and babies need me to be. I'll be a father, brother, or friend to them. You won't do this without me. I know that when it's time we'll have our own kids. Just please don't leave. I won't be without you. No matter what you do or where you go I'll be right there with you. We'll get through it but I cannot-will not be without you." he finished heartfelt. I stopped breathing for a few seconds at his words but mostly from the soft tender look his eyes took on that was forever reserved for me. I'm the luckiest girl in the world... Really I am.

"I won't go anywhere. And I'm not sorry this happened. I get to help save the tribe. This has become my home and I want to be able to help in some way. This is my way to help and I'm happy I can do something meaningful for all of you after you accepted me despite my past." I said a little regretfully. He just stared at me speechless. "I love you." he settled for.

"I love you too." and then his hands and lips were on mine again kissing me deeply. The kiss started out slow but when he nibbled on my bottom lip and his tongue licked along the seam of my lips begging for entrance I readily gave it to him and things heated up quickly. I don't know if it was the words we just spoke to each other, the imprint, our love for each other or just Jacob; it was probably a combination of all of those that made us pretty much attack each other. Our tongues tangled around each other's exploring every inch of each other's mouth. Without any warning he wrapped his arm around my waist and lifted me up onto his lap facing him making me gasp. He wove his hand back into my hair tilting my head to kiss me even more deeply making me moan into his mouth. When I ran out of breath and pulled away for air his lips stayed on my skin moving down the column of my neck, his hands slid under my shirt and caressed the skin underneath. A steady throbbing started between my legs and my panties dampened making Jake growl against my neck. I arched my back and rolled my hips involuntarily into his moaning when I felt his big rock hard bulge through our clothes. Jake groaned before flipping me underneath him making me gasp. I automatically locked legs around his waist behind his back. He growled his approval of this new position and ground his hips into mine; his hardness pressing into my core. I gave a loud breathy moan dragging my nails hard down his pecs and over his hard abs. Jacob hissed ending in a growl grounding harder and rougher against me while pressing hot open mouthed kisses on my neck which is exactly what I wanted-no needed. His body rubbing on mine was just too much; He felt so good. I need him right now without all these clothes. I was about to tell him too when I heard "Umm, we can hear you." all the way from the dining room. We both froze with my legs locked around his waist and his mouth on my neck .We were so caught up in each other that I forgot we had a house full of people and I know with his werewolf hearing he heard them.

I unlocked my legs slowly feeling my face heat up while Jacob pulled his face out the crook of my neck chuckling lowly the sound rumbled through his chest into mine. "I'm so embarrassed." I groaned through my hands covering my face.

He chuckled louder pulling my hand away from my face. "Don't be it's fine." he beamed down at me completely unfazed.

"No it's not, your dad's out there and Sue." I complained weakly. I couldn't stay too embarrassed when the length of his body was pressed against mine AND he was flashing me his bright smile. Damn it he knew just what to do to make me forget myself.

"They didn't hear anything, only the pack heard us." he assured me leaning down to press another gentle kiss on my lips almost making me purr.

"Okay" I sighed. We need to get up right now before we start making noise much louder than a couple of moans and growls._(I'm talking about the headboard banging, screams of pleasure, ear-splitting howls type of noise_.) Shoot! The pack knows because they've heard us more times than me or they are comfortable with. The first time it was so bad that none of them beside Colin, Brady, and Seth (_Thank you God they didn't have patrol that night_) could look me in the eye again until about a week later. Then when I found out why they were acting so weird I couldn't look them in the eye for two weeks I was so horrified. "Let's get you some food." Jacob got off me reluctantly and helped me up. After pressing a kiss to my forehead he went into the closet grabbing some jean cutoffs to wear since he had to patrol later. I watched the muscles all down his back and his butt shift through his black boxers as he walked over and shifted through the clothes the majority of which were mine. No matter how hard he tried to sleep in pajama bottoms he always ended up taking them off in the middle of the night because he got too hot. God I could watch him all day. His was all rich silky smooth skin that stretched over his muscles making me want to just jump him and ride him till we both couldn't move anymore. I can just imagine his warm skin rubbing all over mine our bodies moving together again picking up where we left off but without clothes or anyone else around. Just the thought of him above and below me made my underwear dampen once again. Jesus what is with me today; all I want to do is climb Jacob like a tree. I can't believe I'm even thinking like this without my face setting on fire like it should be.

I turned away and grabbed a fresh pair of underwear from the drawer because I really don't feel comfortable talking to practically my parents while I was wet for Jake. And I think I might need help because I'm starting to sound like a sex addict. I pulled off my jeans then my underwear pulling on the new one and throwing the other into the hamper. I pulled my jeans back on and straightened up to botton them only to find Jacob's dark hungry eyes watching me and his nostrils were flared. I sucked in a breath at his darkened eyes which meant his wolf was very present and very aware of my arousal. His fists were clenched by his sides and there was a slight tremor that went through his frame but it wasn't because he felt the need to shift. It looked more like a struggle to control himself from taking me like his eyes clearly stated was what he wanted. Closing his eyes and taking several deep breathes he seemed to regain control of himself. He reopened them and they weren't as dark as before but there was still blatant lust there. "Later" he said in a deep throaty voice that made me shiver pleasantly again. It was a promise. One that I'm more than looking forward to him following through with.

* * *

Walking towards the dining room after we left our room felt like doing the walk of shame. When we entered right on key all conversation and eating ceased. When their eyes fell on us my face turned bright red which of course had the pack laughed under their breath at. Why do they love to laugh at me pain? I leaned into Jacob's side when he wrapped his arm around my waist thankful for his presence.

Wow. Everybody really was here. Sam, Emily, Quil, Old Quil, Claire, Brady, and Colin all came since I was in the room with Jacob. Good think I made all that food I mused.

"Bella" Colin called from his place next to his brother Brady.

"Yes" I answered still leaning against Jake. Colin and Brady were the little brothers I never had. If I was every feeling crappy I could always count on them to make me laugh till my stomach hurt. Some of things that came out of their mouths sometimes had the tendency to really shock people but I mostly just found it hilarious because they were still learning that there were certain things that you don't say out loud to people or in public. Except for the moments that happen way too often when they completely embarrassed me.

"Do you really speak Quileute?" he asked in Quileute hesitantly. I can tell he hardly speaks Quileute.

"Yes" I answered back just as slowly.

"So you can understand me?" he asked sounding awed now.

I smirked "Yes Cauliflower, I can understand you perfectly. How do you think I'm answering your questions?" I teased him speaking smoothly. Every time I called him Cauliflower which was all the time he whined but secretly I know he loves it. So when he didn't whine I know me speaking Quileute was a whole lot more interesting because he simply exhaled "Wow" That's one word I remember what it means in English.

"Bella, why did you scratch Jake?" Brady interrupted staring at Jacob. "Did he anger you?"

We all looked at Jacob's torso where you could clearly see ten fading red marks starting at his pecs running down over his flat abs and ending about level with his belly button. When did that happen?

I thought backwards trying to remember when that happened. Oh yeah, Jacob was grinding into me and I was moaning... Oh shit! I did that!

This is when everybody looked to me for an answer and I turned a shade of red I NEVER turned before my face was so hot. Paul's face looked so horrified it was funny. I would have laughed if I wasn't feeling the exact same thing. I dared a glance at Billy and Old Quil scared of what I would find there. I sucked in a breath, they actually looked proud! Just kill me now. And if that wasn't enough Sam said "Good job Jake", like making your imprint want you so bad that they claw your chest and almost like some kind of wild animal was an accomplishment. Jacob looked down at the marks proudly running a hand over them. Okay this is just too much for me.

I hurried from the room not being able to get out of there fast enough. "I'll get you food Jake. Sit down." I called over my shoulder and I heard Emily, Kim, and Leah's laughter. I took two big plates out of the oven as that was all I could carry at a time and sat them in front of Jacob kissing him on the forehead when he thanked me before getting the others as well as my much smaller one. Instead of having me sit next to him, he pulled me onto his sturdy right leg and moved his plate over to make room for me. He did all this without having to stop eating. I mean how he managed to shovel all that food into his mouth and keep his arm wrapped possessively around my waist so I didn't fall is a mystery to me.

Focusing on my food I smelled it and I could smell every spice. Mmmm.

All of a sudden I was absolutely starving; my stomach rumbled loudly in confirmation.

I lifted a forkful of fluffy yellow eggs to my mouth. A wonderful buttery cheesy flavor simply explodes on my tongue. "Mmmm" I moaned my pleasure aloud this time chewing the chicken's gift to me. Is this what the boys taste every time they eat? If so I would love to eat too. I poured syrup on my pancakes and attacked my plate barely taking breathes in between bites. I cleaned my plate in under a minute and I was still starving; that little plate did nothing. What was I think? Jacob was only on his second so he had two he hadn't touched yet. My eyes zeroed in on the plate that was overflowing with hash browns, sausage, and fry bread that was cooked to perfection at a pretty golden brown. That is what I want.

With one hand I pushed my empty plate away at the same pulling the loaded plate in front of me. All I know is that when my teeth tore into that fry bread I was completely lost. You would think it was my last supper the way I tore into that bread. I should be embarrassed that I probably look like a special on Animal Planet on mother wolves but I really don't care at this point. There was nothing else around me; all my attention was on my food. So when I felt an overly warm hand start rubbing soothing circles into my lower back I paused long enough to growl at them. The hand kept rubbing my back completely unperturbed so I turned my head and gave subtle sniff. What I smelt was an amazing mix of cinnamon, redwood, heavy musk and a very faint hint of rain mixed with something I can only describe as the smell of a man. I recognized that scent because it felt like everything important to me, everything that mattered; it felt like home. Jacob. My mate. He wouldn't let anything happen to me so I finished swallowing and washed it down with a glass of orange juice.

I covered my mouth as I burped. "Excuse me" I apologized sheepishly to the table my cheeks turning light pink with mild embarrassment.

"Did you leave any for us?" Jared asked wide eyed and Kim elbowed him in the stomach.

"Haha Ben&Jerry" I said drily to Jared using his personalized little nickname which gave me an idea...

I slapped my hands down on the table making everybody jump in surprise.

"Let's get some." I exclaimed. "I love them. If I could marry them I would but Jacob isn't into open marriage." I joked.

"Fine. If you get to marry them I get to marry Little Debbie." Jacob retorted a bright grin now on his face.

I narrowed my eyes at him and growled under my breath. "I'll kill her." I said seriously.

His eyes searched mine, for what I didn't know. Whatever he found made him lift his chin towards the sky baring the smooth column of his neck. He was submitting to me; He didn't even submit to Sam though he obeyed him and he was the Alpha. For some reason that pleased me to no end and I calmed down. I leaned over to kiss his neck before biting it hard enough to leave a mark and a violent shudder went through his body. That brought me back to my senses and I pulled away fast so I could apologize for doing that to him. His dark eyes seemed to shimmer back at me with lust so he definitely liked the biting if the hardness pressing into my hip was any indication. I nosed under his jaw taking in as much of his scent as I could purring quietly my hair hiding my face again. I discreetly gave my teeth marks on his neck a lick and he tighten his arm around my waist holding me against him more snuggly silently communicating for me to keep going. But sadly I can't start something we can't finish; I kissed his cheek in apology. I don't know what just came over me but the thought of him with someone else makes my blood boil.

"So" I said turning back towards the table and asked eagerly. "Can we get some?"

Everybody besides Billy and Old Quil were looking at me like I grew another head. Even Claire had gone quit on the floor playing with her toys. Jacob was oblivious to all as he was too busy with his face in my hair just breathing; one of his hands stroked slow circles on my hip and the other rested possessively on my thigh. I'm glad the touchy feeliness hasn't stopped. Billy and Old Quil just sat back in their chairs looking very pleased with themselves.

It was Paul who broke the silence, "What the hell was that?" Paul demanded looking to Billy and Old Quil for answers.

"Everything is as it should be." Old Quil answered calmly saying nothing else on the matter.

"I didn't know she was going to be like this." He explained angrily.

"Easy Paul." Sam asked with raised eyebrows surprised at his sudden anger but cautious nevertheless.

"I'm just worried about her." He explained and he looked really worried too. I got off Jacob's warm comfortable lap and went around to his side of the table.

"Ah Pauly" I cooed as I hugged him from behind his chair wrapping my arms around his neck. "I'll be okay." I pressed my cheek against his. He reached his hand up and ran it gently down my hair like you would a little girl.

"How are you sure?" He asked quietly his anger gone as quickly as it came.

"Well since you'll be around pretty much all the time I know for sure I'll be okay. You won't let anything happen to me right?" I nuzzled my nose into his warm neck. It wasn't sexual at all, I was comforting him.

His body relaxed, "Never"

"Pauly" I mumbled against his hot neck.

"Hum" he hummed absently.

I pulled back "You smell good." I stated

"What?" he asked confusion in his voice.

"Like butterscotch and…" I sniffed again, "spice."

"What the hell is going on?" Jacob's angry growl interrupted our little conversation and heads turned back in his direction.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Pauly?... Nuzzles? Paul not being a ass? Paul being gentle? With Bella?" Jared mumbled under his breath, which got him a swat on the arm

"Huh" I said pathetically completely confused what set him off.

"Why are you two all over each other?" He ground out between his clenched teeth his body vibrating violently with the need to shift and the fork in his hand was bent into a 90 degree angle. Damn he pissed.

"Jake" I warned taking two steps away from Paul... "Calm down"

"Jacob, calm down." Sam commanded his arm around Emily in case he had to get her out of the room quick.

Jacob clenched his eyes shut and took deep breathes so that the tremors going through his body became less frequent. "Okay" he mumbled and reopened them "Okay, how long has this been going on."

"Umm since this morning." I answered truthfully. It was the truth this was new to both me and Paul.

"It was just the two of you?" he snarled.

"No Embry was there." Paul said tightly.

Jake's head snapped to Embry so hard I winced imagining the strain his muscles must have felt. "You just stood there." he accused dropping the mangled piece of metal that used to be a fork with a loud clang.

Embry lifted his hands in surrender "What? They let me watch. It seemed to make both of them feel good."

"Jacob" Billy cautioned sternly seeming to know what was coming.

Obviously that wasn't what Jake wanted to hear because his nostrils flared all the muscles in his neck grew taunt, a vein in his temple was visibly throbbing even from where I was standing. He slammed one of his big fists our wooden table a loud cracking sound filled the room as a crack traveled up the wood through the middle of the table.

That's it! He cracked my table which was super hard to find because there aren't a lot of tables that can seat like twelve people. I stalked over to him drew my hand back and smacked him hard upside the back of the head.

"Jacob Ephraim Black" I snapped. "What is wrong with you? You just cracked the table!"

He turned his anger towards me and snarled "What's wrong with me is-"

"Are you snarling at me?!" I cut in incredulously hands planted firmly on my hips.

"Uh wha- I- no I- no of course not." He stuttered out looking flustered. I arched an eyebrow waiting for him to explain himself.

"Jacob's woman is strong. I can see why she was chosen for this great task." Old Quil commented lowly to Billy as they sat back and watched the show.

"Wait-" Paul said in realization. "You think me and Bella..." He trailed off grimacing.

Then it dawned on me my eyes widening in horror, Jacob thought me and Paul were...

"I didn't sleep with him!" I shrieked my face heating up. "Ewwww" I squirmed feeling physically sick at just the thought.

"Really?!" Jacob rasped relief present in his voice, his body going slack with the release of tension.

"Are you crazy? You really think I would do that." Paul snarled.

"How was I supposed to know, anytime you think about girls you have absolutely no feelings for them. You don't even like them."

"Well I wouldn't. Especially when I have to listen to you whine about your imprints constantly." He glared darkly at everyone around the table looking defensive then started in a high pitched, whiney voice, "I wonder if she's thinking about me right now? Does she miss me, I miss her so much. Its cold outside I wonder if she has a blanket, maybe I should bring her one. I don't like her working, what if she gets too tired. I hope she's taking a nap right now? I don't think she's getting enough sleep, what if she passes out? What if I'm not there and some guy picks her up or touches her. No, if anyone touches her I'll find him and kill him. She's so beautiful I don't want other men looking at her. Does she look at other men, does she want another man? No I'll make her happy no matter what; I'll gives her everything she could ever want. I want her to have all my children. She would look so beautiful pregnant with my child, I have to get her pregnant. Oh her eyes are so pretty, I could stare into them forever, does she like my eyes? Or my hair? Maybe I should grow it out again she seemed to like that a lot. I'll ask her after patrol. I just want to make her happy with me. Is she happy? It's getting dark I hope she's not scared; I never want her to be scared. I have to runner faster; I have to make sure no bloodsuckers are trying to take her away from me. I will end them if they come within 20 miles of her. I love her so much. I need her." We stared at him in disbelief. I rubbed my temples my head is spinning. "Yeah that's how I feel every time I have to patrol with them. And that's just the first five minutes of our shift. They go on like that for five hours. FIVE WHOLE HOURS. That's five whole hours of my life that I have to listen to how beautiful and perfect each of you are. So no I wouldn't do that. Like I don't know you all would literally KILL ME. Jesus I'm not an Idot!" I shoved his seat back from the table and rose from his chair and stalked to the door but turned back before he stepped out. "And I actually don't want anything to happen to them. I protect them too." And he stormed out the door.

"Whoa did Paul just admit he cares about someone?" Quil was the first to break the silence.

"Did Paul admit he cares about the girls?" Jared put in.

"Bella, I think you broke Paul." Embry said somberly.

"Yeah Bella what the hell did you?" Leah said her face in a scowl then it instantly cleared, "Cause it worked." she cheered.

"Well we just kind of had a heart to heart and connected. Not like that." I rushed the last part at the look on Jacob's face.

"Well thank the Great Spirit because Paul is a a-"

"Hey be nice, he's been through a lot." I reprimanded gently.

Collin then said something that I didn't understand with a look of shame and embarrassment on his face. Which in turn made Emily and Kim flock towards him and Brady to ruffle their hair and kiss their cheeks?

I looked to Billy with a questioning look for answers "They feel shame because they cannot understand the words we speak. They only know some simple sentences. But this is the way things are now. Our language is dying and the new generations aren't learning it. When Jacob was born I made sure he learned our language and even put him into classes. I swore that I would keep our culture alive through my son so he would always be connected but I know that most don't share this belief and because of it our tribe is suffering," Billy's voice carried over all other conversation. "Luckily the council all shared the same beliefs and the pack will benefit from it now. This will force them to learn in order to communicate, they have to translate for you." Billy smirked at the last part.

Jacob grumbled "Look at him; he loves to laugh at my pain." I giggled at that.

I slapped my forehead on my palm. "How are we going to tell my dad about this? He'll be back from his fishing trip in a week. I can't even talk to him because I don't speak English anymore! He's okay with all the wolf stuff; he loves you all. But I don't know how he'll take this. This is a whole different level of supernatural

He might try to shoot someone." I said in all seriousness because though my dad is sweet to me his sheriff side will come out to other people and it is not pretty.

Jacob's face blanched, "He promised to shoot a round in my ass if I got his little girl pregnant before we got married." He stated sounding scared.

"What's wrong Jake, you scared." taunted Jared.

"Hell yeah I'm scared. I might not be able to sit down right for the rest of my life." He shouted shifting around in his chair uncomfortably. I bust out laughing so hard I stumbled over my own feet and fell to the floor. All the guys jumped up out of their seats and looked over the table to make sure I was okay. I looked up at their worried faces and climbed back up to my feet with Quil and Sam's gently hands as help. Leah, Kim, Emily and I made eye contact and burst out laughing all over again while everyone else was confused.

"Bella you'll have to ice his butt for the rest of your life." Leah said between laughs. That made me laugh even harder that tears came out my eyes and I started stomping my foot. I started to gasp between laughs "I...can't...breathe."

My girls grabbed me then and took me into the living room where I was put on the couch. They were used to this by now because every time we had a sleepover somebody had to be sat down when they would literally be on the floor laughing.

Once I caught my breath I sat up and saw them grinning. "I love you girls." I sighed

"We love you too." Emily smiled sweetly. Then we went in for a group hug but Kim and I knocked heads.

"Ow" we said in sync rubbing our foreheads.

"Hugs aren't supposed to hurt." Kim moaned.

"Kim you head is like a rock." I complained right back to her.

"Please you almost made me see stars." She retorted.

"You two are insane." Leah comments with a smile shaking her head at us.

"Bella, can I touch your stomach." Emily asked tentatively.

"Em, we always violate each other, you don't have to ask." I joked to ease her slight hesitation.

She gave an excited squeal and put her hand my flat stomach. The longer she touched it the more confused she looked "How is that possible?" she mumbled.

"You feel it too."

"Felt what?" Leah asked.

"It feels like comfort." Emily offered softly removing her hand.

"Here" I grabbed Leah and Kim's and placed it on my stomach.

After a few moments they pulled their hands away "Yeah it really does."

"What feels like what?" Paul asked reentering the house.

"We were just talking about Bella's stomach." Kim informed him.

"What's wrong with her stomach?" He, Jacob, and Embry demanded coming out of nowhere.

"Feel it." Leah challenged.

All eyes promptly dropped to my stomach. They looked at it kind of fearful and hesitant. Ah sweet Leah thank you so much for that.

"Oh come on, I'm not carrying the seed of Chucky in there." I complained.

They still hesitated until Sam stepped forward. "Alright Sammy." I cheered doing a little fist pump.

"I ain't ever scared." He said with a grin.

"What?!" We girls sang together.

They looked at us like we had 3 heads. "It's a song." Kim said raising in our defense.

"We need to stop letting them have sleepovers." Embry mumbled thinking we couldn't hear.

"A happy imprint makes a happy home." Old Quil said wisely and all the wolves with imprints nodded in agreement.

"I heard that."

"Heard what?"

"You know what sweet cheeks." I glared

"Sweet cheeks." Jacob inquired his interest peeked.

"Yeah it's something new we're trying." I grinned evilly at Embry's blushing face.

"Why sweet cheeks?" Billy asked tilting his head to the side.

"You have to see his baby photos." Sue enthused.

"Wait, I have some!" I shouted behind me as I ran to our closet and reached way back in the right corner for a faded shoe box that held things I could use as blackmail against the pack. Not things that can actually hurt them but things that could make them do what I want. I only used the contents for emergency purposes only. The stuff in the bow was always so good even Jacob was scared of what was in there. I took out the camera that had hilarious videos and pictures on it, and put it to the side. I grabbed the stack of pictures and sifted through them ones of Embry I was looking for. Finding them a huge grin spread out on my face. I tossed everything back in and put the box back in its corner and ran back into the living room.

I kept the pictures facing me so they couldn't see them set.

"Okay, when Embry was little his mom thought he was so adorable that she put him in modeling."

"What?! She promised me she wouldn't show anyone these photos ever." Embry exclaimed in horror.

I grinned like the cat that stole the cream. "Your mom loves me, I'm like the daughter she never had. Anyway she showed these photos and even let me copy them. She said she wanted everyone to see her little Embry." Jared grabbed his hands together with a devious grin. "Okay let's see these pictures."

I handed Billy the first of the three pictures. It was a picture of Embry at about 1 1/2 years old. He had on a diaper, cowboy boots and a cowboy hat. Embry was so cute with his chubby cheeks and long black hair but the really funny thing about the pictures was his pose. They positioned him sideways with one foot back from the other so he looked like he was walking. Then had one thumb in the side of his diaper like he had on jeans and his head was turned towards the camera.

Billy looked at it with a grin on his face before passing it on. "Embry you could have modeled for Gerber." He remarked his grin stretching even wider. Sue and I laughed and Embry just blushed. The guys laughed when they saw it and handed it to Emily and Leah and Kim crowded around her to look.

"Aw Embry you were so cute." They cooed.

"Look at your cheeks. Aw" Kim reached up and pinched Embry's cheeks gently. Sue looked on with a fond smile on her face.

"They went away." She pouted disappointed.

"Don't worry Wi and Uta will have the same cheeks." I stated distractedly handing Billy the second photo. This picture showed a slightly older Embry dressed like a little warrior full with fake animal skins, fathers in his long hair, and a bow. They sat him pretzel style and he was wearing a stoic expression on his little face. How does a four year old already have the stoic red man thing down?

"How do you know Bella?" Jared teased.

"She's seen them." Sam said kind of reverently, there was so doubt in his voice.

"Is this true?" Old Quil turned his intense gaze on me.

Everybody forgot about the pictures at that point and focused their attention on us.

"Yes. They'll be happy children. They will grow up to be big and strong like their brothers." I smiled over at the pack.

"Aw Bella you think I'm strong." Embry punctuated by flexing his muscles making them ripple.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Yeah as strong as you look in this picture." I remarked holding up the last picture.

This was the money shot. Little precious baby Embry was naked as the day he was born laying on his stomach smiling at the camera. The picture gave a nice clear view of Embry's butt which had dimples in it might I add.

"Bella hand over the picture and nobody gets hurt." He growled reaching for it.

I held it away from him, "Nope." he growled at me but I wasn't scared I know he won't hurt me. I'm becoming fluent in growls and howls so I can tell the difference between a 'I'm going to disembowel you' growl and the ' I'm going to tickle to death' growl. And if anyone did Jacob would rip them a new one.

"Aww what's wrong sweet cheeks." I wiggled the picture from side to side giggling.

"I'll give you a ten second head start." He said in a deep rumbly voice.

I didn't even wait for him to start counting I just took off. There was no time for shoes I hightailed it through the kitchen and bust out the back door trying to eat up as much distance across our back yard as I could before he caught me.

I made it about halfway across our backyard before overly warm hands grabbed my waist and my feet left the ground. "You ready flying squirrel." From those four words I felt terror.

"No no no no no" I pleaded. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" knowing exactly what was about to happen. I shoved the picture at him.

He took it and put it in the pocket of his cutoffs with one hand his other holding my arm making sure I didn't go anywhere.

"No you're not which means I get to have some fun."

"Please don't." I begged, "You know I hate it."

He laughed "Too bad" his hot hands encircle my waist then threw me up in the air with little to no effort.

I shrieked as the sky seemed to come closer and closer. I clenched my eyes shut not wanting to see my death. Why does Embry like to torture me with this werewolf enhanced version of Bring It On? I hate cheerleading and he knows it. Jerk!

Once my body went up as high as it could from Embry's throw I felt like for one second I was completely weightless. It was peaceful. Then good 'ol reliable gravity took over and reminded me that I'm not a bird and I can't fly. And I was falling. FAST!

"Embry, you drop her you and you die." Jacob yelled his voice coming closer.

"Jake" I yelled purely on instinct as my body fell faster.

But before I splattered to the ground strong familiar arms caught me and cradled me to his broad, solid chest.

I slowly opened my eyes and met dark intense ones. I smiled gently at him and stroked my fingers along his strong jaw up to the nape of his neck where I let my fingers lightly play with the hair there.

"I love you" He said his voice catching and I felt everything in my warm and quiver pleasantly every time he says it.

"You're everything to me." I said my heart in my eyes.

That smile I loved broke out on his face which made my smile. He'll be there and that's all that matters.

On the back patio Sue, Billy, and Old Quil watched on. Sam was talking to Jared every now and then their eyes flicked to watch the girls who were chasing Embry around the backyard all of them jumping all over him to bring him to the ground and started pinching his cheeks while he whined in protest which made the girls laugh. In the middle of it all was Jacob and Bella who were oblivious to all that was going on around them seeming to be in their own little world staring into each other's eyes.

"They are happy." Old Quil said to Billy and Sue his eyes never leaving the pack.

"I fear for them, for the tribe, but especially for Bella. This will be very hard on all of them but I fear what she will have to endure will be the worst. It is difficult to be in the center of the storm. That's exactly where she'll be." Billy said with

"Hard times are coming. Trials will try to break this pack apart and we need to make sure that doesn't happen. They protect us so in return we will protect them." Old Quil said ominously. "We need to let them enjoy this happiness, it will not last forever."

****** Hi everyone longtime no see I know, but I have a ton of time now so these will be coming every week now or every few days. Anyway next chapter things heat up so stay tuned.**

**~Love K**


End file.
